


监禁3

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	监禁3

　第3章  
　　“刘连城，识相的就把你的人马撤回北汉去，楚城不是你的地盘。”马振雄嘴里叼着雪茄，脖子上戴着粗粗的金项链，只差没在额头上刻上黑道两个字了。  
　　刘连城嗤笑一声，连眼皮都没抬。  
　　“你得意什么。”马振雄一脚踢去。  
　　刘连城头一偏，那一脚就落了空。  
　　“他还敢躲。”马振雄怪叫道，“你们，给我把他的手脚打断。”  
　　刘连城抬起下巴，目光从众人脸上一一扫过。  
　　他虽是坐着，却更像站在高处，冷冷的俯瞰众人。  
　　马振雄左右看看，他的手下畏畏缩缩，没一个人敢动。  
　　“废物。”他骂了一声，干脆亲自动手。他还真不信了，他连一个被捆住的刘连城都治不了。　  
　　“老大，外面出事了。”一人跑了进来，指着外面，连气都喘不匀。  
　　“是刘连曦杀来了？”他刚刚才跟刘连曦谈判过，虽然不欢而散，但只要刘连城还在他手里，那个心里只有哥哥的软骨头就不敢对他动手。  
　　“不，不是，外面，外面……”  
　　马振雄见他连一句话都说不好，气得一脚踢了过去，“废物。”  
　 二十个雇佣兵，那二十个，一直跟着他执行过上百次任务的手下，横七竖八的躺在地上，死状各异。  
　　有的被人直接扭转颈骨窒息而死。  
　　有的被人一刀割破喉咙，大量失血休克死亡。刀痕笔直，切口平整，凶手极其冷静，杀人时手都没有抖动一下。  
　　还有一人死得极其痛苦，是被人从背部用刀斜斜插入肺部，割断心肺。凶手对人体极其了解，甚至能在打斗之中准确的判断出人体骨骼缝隙的距离。  
　　而剩下的人，都是被人一枪毙命，正中眉心。  
　　须臾之间，收割了二十个人的性命，这人……就是一部精准的杀人机器。  
　　“不好。”马振雄忽然想到了什么，快速跑回屋子。  
　　刘连城依旧被绑着，见到马振雄去而复返，连眉梢都没抖动一下。  
　　马振雄盯着刘连城看了一会儿，问看守：“刚才有人来过吗？”  
　　看守莫名其妙，“没有，一切正常。”  
　　马振雄还是不放心，“你们两个，把刘连城带到密室去。没有我的命令，谁都不准靠近。”  
　　密室和主屋之间有一条细长的通道。  
　　门外全是人，一只苍蝇都飞不进来。  
　　走着走着，忽然觉得不对。  
　　脚步声，少了一个。  
　　猛的回头，同伴倒在不远处，地上一滩鲜血。  
　　“谁……”这一个字，就是他此生叫出的最后一个字。一把匕首割断了他的咽喉，他说不出话，鲜血汩汩涌出。他死了，但身体仍在不停抽搐。  
　　刘连城退后两步，紧紧盯着通风口。  
　　那双手缩了回去，接着跳下一个人。  
　　艳！  
　　极致的张扬，极致的艳丽。  
　　即便在这条昏暗的走道里，刘连城也觉得头晕目眩。  
　　一定要得到他。  
　　这个人注定是他的，也只能是他的。  
　　“刘连城？”孟祈佑疑惑的打量着面前的男人。  
　　太年轻了，跟他想象中的黑道大佬完全不一样。  
　　那张斯文俊秀的脸若戴上眼镜，绝对是一个披着律师皮的斯文败类。  
　　孟祈佑很难想象，面前这人就是跺跺脚，就能令北汉城震三震的黑道龙头刘连城。  
　　“我是。”刘连城收回目光，平静的道：“是刘连曦让你来的？”  
　　孟祈佑摇头，“不，是我自己要来。”他见刘连城的手被绑着，就用匕首挑开了绳索。  
　　他的气味并不好闻，汗水夹杂着血腥气。  
　　刘连城靠在他肩头，薄薄的衬衫根本挡不住炙热的温度，他抓住孟祈佑的手。  
　　孟祈佑奇怪的看了他一眼，“我带你出去。”  
　　还是从通风口逃出去。孟祈佑动作再敏捷，终于还是被人发现了。  
　　杀人，对于刘连城是家常便饭。他见过别人杀人，自己也杀过人，但还是第一次见到有人把杀人当做艺术。  
　　浑身染血，美得让人窒息。  
　　刘连城忽然生出一种冲动，把他藏起来，不让任何人看见。  
　　孟祈佑一刀插进对方咽喉，忽然耳边爆出枪声。回头，一人额头中弹，睁着眼倒了下去。  
　　刘连城握着枪，枪口还冒着青烟。  
　　“枪法不错。”孟祈佑赞了一声。  
　　“接住。”刘连城把一支枪抛给了他。  
　　马振雄的人追了上来，两人对三十人，人数悬殊。但胜负往往不以人数定输赢。  
　　孟祈佑打得很畅快，他把后背交给刘连城，没有后顾之忧。  
　　三十个人，只用了一支烟的功夫就解决了。  
　　刘连曦赶来，这场火拼毫无悬念的结束了。  
　　“祈佑，以后就是我的人。”刘连城当众宣布，奠定了孟祈佑的地位。  
　　孟祈佑孤注一掷，以命相博，终于换回了自己想要的东西——地位，权势。  
　　他从来没想过刘连城那句话的深意，他以为“当他的人”，只是当他的兄弟，他的心腹。  
　　刘连城带他来到定北大厦。  
　　孟祈佑站在顶层，俯瞰而下，心里不禁生出一股豪气。  
　　“喜欢吗？”刘连城看着孟祈佑，“如果不喜欢，我让他们再改。”  
　　孟祈佑莫名其妙，老老实实的道：“这间办公室很大，我喜欢。”  
　　刘连城眼眸一眯，仿佛很高兴，“喜欢就好。以后你就在这里办事。”  
　　孟祈佑这才知道这间办公室竟然是自己的，连忙推辞，“老板，您太客气了，我不需要……”  
　　“连城。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“叫我连城。”  
　　孟祈佑觉得自己真是疯了，否则怎会听到刘连城说出这么离谱的话。“不行，你是老板……”  
　　“我不喜欢被人拒绝。”刘连城盯着孟祈佑，他的瞳孔很黑，盯着人时，总让人想到冷冰冰的黑濯石。  
　　孟祈佑不说话了。  
　　刘连城见他妥协了，唇角一勾，“很好，没人时，你叫我连城。如果有别人在嘛……”他想了想，“你就叫我连少。”  
　　刘连城走了，他的办公室就在隔壁。孟祈佑看着合上的门板，还有一种在做梦的错觉。  
　　他晃晃脑袋，果然越有钱越古怪。  
　　门被敲响，很有礼貌的三下叩击。进来的是刘连城的秘书，他手里拿着一个大盒子。“老板让你今晚穿上这套衣服，陪他出席酒会。”  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
